Angel of the Silent
by Life.Is.A.Roller.Coaster
Summary: I was going about my life as I usually did-you know, acting completely normal here, pretending to be human there- when my life was completely flipped upside down.My name is Angela Webber, and I am not who you think I am. CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I was going about my life as I usually did-you know, acting completely normal here, pretending to be human there- when my life was completely flipped upside down.

My name is Angela Webber, and I am not who you think I am.

I have lived my entire life knowing I was different, starting with the fact that I naturally have one deep brown coloured eye and one violet and pink eye (I like to call it piolet). The doctor had no idea what was wrong with me, nor did any other. But deep inside me I knew I was special. That I was more than these people.

To conceal my eye, and to not bring attention to myself, I use a brown contact lense. But unfortunately, when I have the contact on, my eye becomes blurry and things are not always clear. Sometimes I take it out, but that is for emergencies or when I am in the safety and comfort of my own bedroom.

It wasn't until I was 14 that I found out what I _truly_ was. In a dream that felt all too real, I was spoken to by a wise young man about who I was. He too had an irregular eye. One of his was blue and the other a dark brown and grey. He explained that me and my true ancestors before me, were magical beings. We called ourselves, Elemances. (E-le-man-sees).

We can control a single element, either fire, water, earth, or air(we don't get to chose) and with our special eye, see everything. There is no limit to our eye. With it we see thoughts, x-ray, the future, when people lie, in the dark, like super powered binoculars, microscopic things, heat signitures, you name it. We also become immortal once we reach the mature age of 20. After that, we have to constantly keep moving around the world not to raise suspition about not aging.

But once every millenia, a single Elemances is born with the power to control any element they chose (even if they want to, all of them) and their eye is even stronger than any ones' before them. They also have immense strength, speed, and senses. They are protectors of our kind. They help conceal our identities and can heal our wounded. Some refer to them as Angels of the Silent.

I am an Angel of the silent.

Lucky me.

I have seen many things unfold around me in my time. I am very aware of all things supernatural around me. Its impossible for me _not_ to know. But the most interesting thing was Bella Swan's long journey into the world of vampires and werewolves.

I saw the first day she moved to Forks, when she figured out what Edward and his family really were, when she learnt of Jacobs heritage and genes, her decision on who she loved more, and even her child.

The whole time I have just sat idly on the sidelines, completely oblivious to everyone. Not even Edward and his mind reading could tell who I was. Which is good, in a way, but I wish that someone could know. I wish I could _tell_ someone about it. I have never actually found another Elemances before. I guess Forks is just not the place any of my kind want be right now.

But I know I will find one. One day.

* * *

I awoke to the beeping of the alarm on my dresser. Slapping it with a little too much strength, I crushed the top, leaving a huge crack down the middle of the green plastic. _Just what I need _I thought. Looking at the time now frozen on the front, I saw it was 7:30 am. Good. Enough time to have a shower, eat breakfast, and head off for school.

Oh, school…._Great_. (Notice my sarcasm?)

Going to school was almost torture.

I know what you're thinking, 'Of course school is horrible! I cant stand it either!!', but do you have to listen to every single conversation at once while you try to concentrate, smell everything and anyone- even when someone forgets to wear deodorant, know when the janitors closet is 'occupied' by usually a teacher and student from across the school, and put up with all of the shit people give you in their thoughts for not being the 'hot stuff' of the school.

No. Didn't think so.

The only way I can actually manage to ignore all of that around me, is to study. Yeah, dorky right? But it works. If I can keep my mind busy or on my school work, it becomes easier to block out all the annoying stuff. Plus it helped keep Edward off my tail back in Forks. He only ever heard my thoughts on school and such, not giving him any reason to dig deeper.

I sat up and looked outside my window. It wasn't that sunny today. Pretty common for this part of Alaska. I could see the snow sweepers in distance making their way through the streets, honking angrilly at the kids building snowmen in their way. It was very clear due to the fact I was not wearing my contact.

I scanned my room for the little container containing the thin coloured plastic. My eye saw it almost immediately as I looked at my wardrobe in x-ray. I went to it and opened the door, reaching inside the pocket of my thick wooly jumper. I clicked open the little box of contacts lenses and slid out one, blinking my eye as it went in.

Everything went half blurry.

I sighed as I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom.

_Here goes another day of agony in my eternal life._

* * *

I dragged my feet as I trudged my way to school. I only lived a few blocks away, so I walked every day instead of driving. I hated being the age of _39_ and still having to go to school. I mean, I _physically_ _looked _17 and all, but I wish I wasn't stuck on this endless cycle.

My school was much like Forks High; small, but did the education job quite well. That's why I kind of liked it here, it reminded me of my old home town. Even my friends were similar. There was Lisa, she reminded me of Jessica with her looks and jealousy, Echo, she reminded me a little of Bella because of her shy-ness and hidden beauty, Matt reminded me of Eric because of his non-stop talking, Tyson, reminded me of Mike because of his crush on both Echo _and_ Lisa, and Luke reminded me of Tyler because he was a terrible driver. It was like a home away from home.

I stepped up the curb as I crossed the icy road to my school. I was a little late, everybody had already started making their way to class.

Up first I had science. Not like I needed to learn any of it, I have done this same class over and over for more than 20 years now.

My legs robotically lead me to room SCI45. I slowly opended the heavy (for humans) door and made my way to my seat. Seconds later Mrs Santich walked in and addressed the class on what we doing today. Her blonde, shoulder-length hair was put in the usual ponytail with the fringe relaxing above her eyes, and she had a heavy bag sprawled over her right shoulder.

"Ok so guys what we are doing for our next assessment is….."She paused for dramatic effect, "….adaptations!"

Everyone groaned.

"You will need to grab out some paper and I will hand out your sheets in a moment. Just read the page through and follow the tasks, but if you have any questions about it, just ask me." She gave a smile and began ruffling through her bags- presumably for the worksheets.

"Hey!" Echo whispered loudly from behind me, trying to get my attention. I pretended not to notice her as I grabbed out my folder. Sure, I heard her, but I had to keep up appearances. And responding to every drop of a pin doesn't help.

"HEY!" She whispered louder, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at my head.

"WHAT!" I screamed back, keeping it low enough that the teacher (who still hadn't found the papers yet) couldn't hear me.

"I wanna go up to the mall this afternoon. You coming?"

"Yeah sure. But we gotta drop by my place before we go so I can pick up my purse."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." She smiled from ear to ear.

At that moment Mrs Santich started handing out the sheets, each of us taking it reluctantly. I read the title:

_Create a Creature_

This sounds interesting…

"Well what you have to do is create a creature, pretty much. BUT!!"She rose her finger dramatically, "It has to be _possible_. It cant be able to shoot lasers from its eyes and turn dirt into food, it has to have _adaptations_, key word there kids, that helps it survive in its environment. And you cannot make it out of two already existing animals. A few of my classes have made things like Whogs, a whale cross dog, and Rawks, a rat cross hawk."Every one giggled, "It needs to be original. Think of things like its envioronment, what food it eats. Don't make something that eats 3 times its body weight of leaves a day that lives in the desert. Do ou guys get where I'm going with this?"

We all nodded.

"Ok, good. Remember…this is due in 1 week. No more than that. And I expect atleast 4 paragraphs on this creature and its adaptations. If you can come up with a picture for it, I'll give you extra marks." She winked. "Now get working!"

Everybody started turning around and having conversations with their friends, more than half of the class forgetting about the assessment. Again, I felt the soft thud of flying paper hit the back of my head. I turned and gave a playful glare at Echo.

She was looking around the classroom, pretending to not know what she did.

"Echo…"I said menacingly.

"Hmm? What? What did you say?" She turned to me, faking to be surprised. She was the worst lier.

I bent down and picked up both the scrunched papers from beside my desk and ditched them each back at her.

"Hey! Ok! I give up! It was me! AAH! Don't hurt me!" She cowered her head into her hands. We both started laughing hysterically. Echo blushed when she realised all the eyes that were on us. We both got back to our work soon after, knowing that it was plenty of black spots on our records if we didn't.

Before I knew it, then bell went. In a matter of seconds everyone had vacated the room, leaving chairs all over the place and a teacher with her mouth wide open from not even getting a chance to speak.

The rest of the day went on, nothing new really happenning. At luch all of my friends and I headed over to our usual spot on the steps near the grassed area (currently covered in snow). We chatted casually as we ate, Matt pretty much shouting over all of us. He was a great guy, but could be waaaaay too loud sometimes.

When lunch and last period were over, I began my way to Echo's car. She had a snazzy little black beetle with the most comfy seats. I loved it to bits! I had even considered getting my own one day, but having to move around every few years made things complicated. Echo was already in her seat with the belt done up and Lisa in the back. Obviously they were a little too excited about the mall trip, since we hardly ever went.

"You ready to go!?" Echo said, bouncing in her seat when I opened the back door.

"Yeah, I just gotta get my purse remember." I chuckled.

"Then lets go!" Lisa chimed.

I hadn't even put my seat belt on when Echo stomped on the accelerator. We flew through the parking lot, nearly hitting half a dozen cars in the process.

* * *

The mall was _packed_. I mean literally stepping on other peoples feet no matter where you went. What I truly hated was that I could smell each and every person.

On the way to Echo's favourite clothes shop I was sandwiched between two unhygienic, obese trucks drivers eating god knows what. They chomped and chomped on their 'science projects'(it didn't look like actual _food_), seeming completely unphased that I was there. _I am SO having atleast 3 showers when I get home!_ I thought.

When we FINALLY reached the store, it was nearly deserted. Only about 10 other people were in there. Maybe no one came to the mall for clothes today? I headed over to the casual section, Echo to shoes and Lisa to dresses.

That was when I smelt it.

The soft, warm smell of pine and soil.

_What were _they _doing here?!_

My nose led me to the mens' section. They weren't in the shoes, nor the shirts. That leaves…

I froze instantly as I turned into the pants isle. My eyes locked onto the deep brown ones staring back at me.

Nobody moved.

_Shit. He imprinted._

**Ok new Idea for FF. If I don't get enough feedback on this intro, I may not continue. SO REVIEW :D! Plus, I'll give shout outs to who ever an guess who the mysery man is ;) Anyone who knows my writing style an probably guess right away though, haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys, thanks for the response! I wasn't really expecting this many reviews, haha. I thought maybe I'd one or two, but you guys are just plain awesome :) But only one person guessed the imprinter, so I'm a little bummed, but it was a little too obvious of a person haha. Yeah, it **_**was**_** actually-HA! You thought I was gonna say it! You sly little readers…. ;)**

**Anyways, to keep this authors note short-ish, here's the next chapter :D**

**-**

Shit. He imprinted.

My body pulled itself closer to him without my permission. Every step made my heart pound, and I could hear his doing just the same. In a matter of seconds we were millimetres apart, my head leaning up to gase into his eyes.

_She's beautiful_. I read his mind, but it was scratchy and quiet due to the contact. My heart flittered.

_Say something, say something! GOD! YOU DOUSHE! SAY SOMETHING! _He mentally argued with himself. "Uuuh, h-hi." He smiled hesitantly.

"Hi." I nearly stammered myself, "Jacob, right?"

He did a double take, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah-but, how did you know?"

"I'm Angela. I was friends with Bella back at Forks high." Jake cringed at Bella's name, "I was one of her closest friends there. She talked about you a lot, and I saw you that day you came up to the school."

"Well, uuh, yeah. I remember that." He smiled. _What a beautiful smile… Wait, NO! Don't think like that! You don't feel that way! Remember, he can just be a friend, not a lover. Imprinting doesn't necessarily mean _romantic _love. _I silently deliberated.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"So." He agreed.

"What brings you to Alaska?" I said politely, just to make conversation.

_Oh no reason. It's just that I don't age 'coz I'm a shape shifter and people got suspicious back in LaPush so I had to move to a new area where no one would know us. NO! You idiot! Think of something!?! _He thought frantically.

"Uuh," He hesitated, "no reason. What about you?"

Shit! Now _I_ had to think of a cover!

"Well, uum…no reason." I stammered.

We both awkwardly stood there for a while. Jake rocked back and forth on his feet while I just played with my finger nail.

But I couldn't shake the feeling of him staring at me. I mean, if it wasn't him, then SOMEONE had their eyes on me. I could feel a burning gaze piercing my mind **(A/N:No, its not Jane, haha)**, like a thought you can't shake. It was uncomfortable.

"So, uum, I was going to this thing tonight. With friends. And uuh, I was kinda wondering, if uuh…….you..could maybe…….go with me?" He said nervously.

_Yeah, this will be good. Maybe at the first bonfire we've had here in Alaska I can tell her about the whole imprinting thing? How will she take it? Will she run? Just like all the other guys imprints? Haha, I remember Brady's….that girl could give a vampire a run for their money… _Jake drifted off in thought.

"I'd love to." I smiled.

Jacobs face lit up like a Christmas tree. I swear, those pesky little marshans could have seen his smile from Mercury.

"Ok so, uum, I'll pick you up at 6?" He asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." I smiled.

"Well, uuh, I'll see you there!" Jake beamed.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Jake started walking off. Backwards at first, so that his eyes didn't leave mine, but turned around properly after a few steps. I turned around myself and began walking the other way. Then the most obvious thing shot into my mind.

"Wait!" Screamed back at Jake, slapping my head in realization, "You need my address!" I laughed.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that?" He chuckled.

I pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pen out of my bag and wrote down my address, handing it to him once I was done.

"I better not lose this." He joked, waving it in the air a little.

I laughed at his comment, feeling completely at ease around him.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." He smiled again.

"Definitely."

We walked off again in opposite directions, Jacob turning around and stealing a glance at my back. I giggled inwardly at that. It felt like being a five year old with my first crush.

I was broken from my trail of thought by a menacing smirk from Lisa. Oh, I was in for it now…

"Who was _that_ hunk? I wouldn't mind giving him _my_ number, that's for sure." She said flirtingly, checking out Jacob as he exited the shop. I knew he heard Lisa, because a soft chuckle escaped his chest.

"That's an old friend. He asked me out tonight, actually." I confessed.

"He WHAT!" Both Echo and Lisa screamed.

"Hu-?Wha-?Bu-?But you are _SO_ not prepared!?" Echo stuttered.

"We need to shop. _NOW_." Lisa declared.

And that was it. I didn't even get a _chance _to protest. They dragged me from shelf to shelf, shoving dress after dress at me to try on. Even with my strength, I could not escape their death grips. They bombarded me with questions, like 'what is he like' and 'where is he taking you'. I answered them all in a daze, still not believing that I had just been _imprinted_ on. It was a little overwhelming.

"Ooo…This one is pretty!" Echo smiled excitedly, examining a dress hidden at the back of a shelf.

"What does it look like?" Lisa called out from her own shelf she was ruffling through, not looking up.

"Come see for yourself." Echo stated calmly back. Her eyes were fixated on the green dress she had pulled out, leaning it slightly against me. _It's perfect. _She thought.

As much as I'd hate to say it, it _was_. The dress flew lightly down to just above my knees, frilling slightly at the end, the material was an intricate pattern made up of every shade of green and flashes of white, sort of like a hippy-pattern, but more modernised. The top part had a small amount of elestic to lightly tighten under the breast, and was cut in a straight line along the top so there was no cleavage, being held up by half-inch thick straps.

"Oh. My. God." Lisa gaped when she popped her head around the corner.

"Isn't it perfect?!" Echo squeaked.

"Seriously honey, do I have to answer that?!" Lisa exclaimed, snatching the dress from Echo's hand and pushing me into the dressing room. "Put it on. Now." She said sternly. When it comes to clothes, Lisa can be scary.

I slid off my simple outfit of denim jeans and a purple tight-fitting long sleeve shirt, and pulled on the dress. It fit my every curve absolutely _perfectly_.

"Are you done yet!" Echo called from the other side of the door impatiently.

"Almost." I said quietly. I wanted to examine what it looked like first before I went out there. I didn't want to end up looking like a tramp and embarassing myself infront of the girls.

When I happily deemed it appropiate, I opened the dressing room door. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Dang! This girl is HOT." Echo laughed.

"Who votes that this dress is perfect!?" Lisa yelled into the shop, getting the attention of pretty much everyone.

"Ssssh! Your embarrassing us!" Echo whispered harshly.

"Sorry, sorry. I just think the whole world needs to know that this young lady here is getting married tonight she looks so good!" Lisa directed at me with a cheeky giggle.

We all laughed.

"Now all we need to do is hair and make-up." Echo smiled.

"Should I go pay for this?" I asked uncertainly. I tried to never interrupt Lisa and Echo's rants, seeing as I could never really fit a word in. I only spoke when necessary.

"No no. I'll pay. You get changed and head off for the car, I'll meet you guys there. We have to get back in time to get ready!!" Echo clapped her hands enthusiasticly.

* * *

Aftre Echo had payed and Lisa and I were seated safely in the car, we headed off for home. It was 5:30 when we pulled up in Echo's driveway.

"GO GO GO! We are going to be late!!" Echo hustled us up the stairs.

When we reached the bedroom I was shoved into a chair by the mirror. Echo and Lisa scattered around me, gathering all sorts of make-up and accessories and mumbling to themselves on 'which colour suits her eyes best?' and 'this would go nicely with the green'.

When they had gathered everything they needed up, I was poked, prodded, and lathered in comsetics. After 20 minutes I was finally allowed to look at myself in the mirror (since they put my back to it). I swivled my chair around, anxious to see what they had done.

My jaw dropped. And not in a good way.

"No. I am NOT going out in public looking like this!" I screached.

It was horrible. They had put dark green eyeshadow all the way up to my eyebrows, _bright red _lipstick that didn't even manage to stay on my lips and was smudged in random directions, the blush was too dark and put in the wrong place, and the foundation was thick and orange.

"U-uh well, I kinda think its bad as well…." Echo shrugged hesitantly, expecting an angry blow to the back of the head from Lisa.

Lisa had her lips pursed together, concentrating on my face_. I think it looks KINDA good. But we need perfect_. She thought. I knew Lisa was avoiding the fact that it was hideous, she didn't want the news that she had done bad makeup on someone _ever_ getting out.

"Here," Lisa threw a damp cloth at me, "Wipe it off, and do it fast, we only have 10 minutes!!"

I ran to the bathroom, not wasting anytime. I scrubbed like I had never scrubbed before, not missing a single inch of my soft face.

I looked at the clock.......5:53......._I'm not going to make it!!_

In one fluid motion I threw the damp cloth aside, grabbed a dry towel, and bolted back into the bedroom. Echo and Lisa were rummaging through the shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe, so they didn't see my_ inhumanly fast_ entrance to the room.

_That was lucky...._

"GUYS! COME ON! WE HAVE LIKE 6 MINUTES UNTIL HE GETS HERE!!" I screamed.

Lisa ditched the sunflower yellow shoes currently in her hands and jumped to the mirror I now sat at. Echo grunted when one of the shoes hit her head, but picked up a pair of white flats with a leather flower embedded on the top and ran over to me as well.

"Put these on!" Echo demanded.

"She can't! She has to stay still for the mascara!" Lisa shot back frustratingly.

"Then....well....what do we do!?!" Echo hesitated.

"I don't know! Put them on _for_ her or something!?" Lisa exclaimed.

"Wha-Bu-Thats a stupid idea?!"

"Then YOU think of something!!"

"Guys! Calm down. We will never make it on time if your fighting!" I butted in, giving them each desperate glares, "It's 5:56_ already_!!

"Holy shit- uum, okay. Echo, put her shoes on for her. Ange, stay still, otherwise I'm going to screw up your make up. Guys, we need to do this, and we need to do this _fast_." Lisa directed frantically.

Since there was mere _minutes_ until Jacob got here, we had to do the bare minimum. That meant no foundation, no blush, and simple clear lip gloss. Of coarse Lisa could not exclude the mascara and eye liner, so they were 2 of the _only three_ types of cosmetics I wore.

Once Echo had done my shoes, she darted around the room, grabbing random pieces of jewelery and hair brushes.

"Brush." Lisa said, holding her hand out to Echo like when doctors ask for scalpels.

"Brush." Echo confirmed, placing it in Lisa's hand.

She brushed my hair, tenderizing the near-dreadlocks hiding deep in my messy bun. It hurt, but it was worth it. When Lisa was done, Echo moved in. She put bracelets on my wrists, placed a simple necklace with a white marble tear-drop pendant around my neck, and clipped misty white tiny butterfly pins in perfect randomness in my hair. Echo stood back, standing at Lisa's side and staring at me in awe. _She's beautiful._ She thought dramatically.

They both swiveled my chair around together, finally letting me face the mirror. One day I'm going to have to give these girls a million dollars each, because thats how good I looked. I looked _SO_ good that a million dollars would be a rip off of what I should have payed them for this. It was just....perfect.

An earthy/piny smell invaded my extra sensitive nose, filling my heart with joy. He was here.

The door bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm _sooooooooo _sorry for the lateness and waiting for the updates. **

**_BTW I edited this authors note for any younger readers or people who oppose coarse language, haha _;)**

**My first reason of my absence and non-updating: Grounded from the computer for a _week_. I know, how dare I? But it was because I read _a lot _of fanfics, and my mum got kinda sick of it. :S**

**Second reason: I just moved house, and so you know what that means…..unplugging the internet (NOOOOOO! :'( )**

**Third reason: Because the internet companies are COMPLETE BLEEPS! and are BLEEPING STUPID!, my internet, more than 2 weeks after I got my laptop back, _still_ wasn't up and running. I blame Telstra….stupid bleeping bleeps who can't bleeping do a simple bleeping piece of bleep job_….. See all the editing?_**

**Aaaaaaanyway on with the chapter, haha :D**

Oh my god I'm so nervous. What do I say? Should I act shocked when he tells me he imprinted? Should I tell him I already know? Should I tell him of _me_?

6 billion things were running through my mind at once, none making any sense at all.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. He's here!" Lisa screamed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"And on time too. He's a keeper Ange." Echo winked. I couldn't help but laugh; Echo watches waaaaay too many romantic comedies.

"Lets GO! Lets GO!" Lisa dramatically hushed us out of the room, pushing us that little bit faster than we were already going.

"Wait! I'll be right back." Lisa scurried up the stairs, leaving me to deal with the bouncing ball of energy called Lisa.

"Ok, so you know the basics? Nothing past second base on the first date. No tramp stamps. Don't let him ignore you. The minute you notice something off about him, leave him with the check and ditch. Clothes are a big influence on first impressions, so if they're bad, leave. If he has bad breath or teeth, leave. If he likes regae, leave. If he gets handsy-"

I interupted her before she went any further, "Ok ok ok ok I get it. Calm down. This is _my_ date, not yours. Besides, he's not like that." I smiled. Wow, he's only at the door and I'm already thinking so highly of him? _Stupid imprinting….._

At that, Echo came literally flying down the stairs, an green clutch purse in hand.

"Wait, you'll need thi-OOF!" Echo triped on her own feet, sending her tumbling down the last 5 steps in a hilarious manner. Lisa and I were in tears, laughing so hard that Jacob would be wondering what the hell was happening on the other side of the door.

"You-gotta-watch-where-your-ahaha-going-aahahahaha" I stammered between laughs, failing at my attempts to breathe properly.

"Shut up guys, that actually hurt." Echo frowned, straightening herself up and brushing the dirt off her shirt.

"Sorry, ahaha, it's just that it was so funny, ahahahaha." Lisa chuckled, cathing her breath.

"Yeah, well…..screw you." Echo huffed, not able to think of a comeback.

"Uh, is everything ok in there?" Jacob asked awkwardly through the door. We all immediately stopped laughing, looking at each other in a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and realisation.

"Um, yeah, sure! Everythings fine!" Lisa was panicking, frantically pushing Echo back up the stairs and silently signaling me to open the door with angry faces.

With one tough, yet encouraging glance from Lisa at the top of the stairs (who was hiding behind the hallway wall), I turned around and opened the door.

Jake was wearing a whited button up shirt (the top 3 undone. _So hot!_), a black leather bikers jacket, dark blue denim jeans, and had a single purple orchid in hand. I was awstruck by how good he looked.

_Is that Angela? It is! That. Is. Angela. _Freaking. _Webber. Haha, no way. I don't believe it. She looks amazing! Not that she didn't before though_…..Jacob thought.

"Hey, uh, I got this for you. I know flowers are cliché, but I wanted to do it anyway." He smiled nervously, handing me the orchid.

"Thank you. I love it." I smiled.

"Oh and uh, I have this for you too." He pulled a motorbike helmet from behind his back, handing it to me, "Safety first." He winked.

"What are we waiting for then?" I attempted to flirt, probably looking like a dooshe.

"My question indeed." Jacob smiled.

~*~JACOB POV~*~

Should I knock just three times? Or maybe more? Is she here? Is she ready? Did she change her mind about me? Uuuugh this is so frustrating! Why can't I get anything right! Ok, um, shit. I'm at her door. What do I do? Knock. Just knock. Go on, do it. Its not that hard. Just tap the door. Go on Jakey, down be a whimp, this is your _imprint _were talking about here! Ok here I go. I'm gonna knock.

Knocking in progress.

My hand will come in contact with the wood of the door.

Right n….now!

No, wait, n…now! Uugh! Why can't I do this! Stupid! Stupid! Jacob!

I hate me right now. I've been defeating fraking vampires and rogue werewolves (the _real_ kind) for like what? 25 years now? And I cant even knock on a door. Pathetic. Absolutely. Pathetic.

I can hear them up stairs, all 3 of them. They're gonna get suspicious if I don't knock soon. Maybe I could tell them I'm not the knocking type? Nah no one would buy it. I have to knock, whether I want to or not. Ok. Here I go. 1.….2.…3!KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I let go a breath I hadn't realised to be holding. I did it! YES! Way to go Jakey! Oh shit, now they're coming. I'm nervous. What do I do? Remember what the guys told you….

_Be sexy, make her want you._

_Shut up Quil! yYou know nothing about girls._

_Says who? Mr smarty-pants-Embry! You only imprinted 2 years ago!_

_At least my imprint wasn't in diapers!_

_Oh now you've gone too far! _

_*RRRIPPP!*_

_Oh, so now you go all wolf on me. Very mature, Quil._

Hmm…..maybe they aren't the best people for advice….

Looks like I'm winging it.

"Ok, so you know the basics? Nothing past second base on the first date. No tramp stamps. Don't let him ignore you. The minute you notice something off about him, leave him with the check and ditch. Clothes are a big influence on first impressions, so if they're bad, leave. If he has bad breath or teeth, leave. If he likes regae, leave. If he gets handsy-"

"Ok ok ok ok I get it. Calm down. This is _my_ date, not yours. Besides, he's not like that."

It was relaxing to hear Anglea's voice, soothing to the core. She was so modest and kind. It was hard trying to not listen to what was happening inside the house, considering I was close enough to hear their heartbeats like bass drums.

Loud and thumping footsteps invaded my ears, which sounded like they were running down a flight of stairs inside.

"Wait, you'll need thi-OOF!"

A loud crash echoed through the house, and what ever it was, made Angela and the other girl start bursting into fits of laughter. What was going on? Did that girl trip down the stairs? That _would_ be pretty funny though…..

"You-gotta-watch-where-your-ahaha-going-aahahahaha" Angela strugged to speak.

"Shut up guys, that actually hurt." The girl now sounding like she was on the floor retorted.

"Sorry, ahaha, it's just that it was so funny, ahahahaha." The other chuckled breathlessly.

"Yeah, well, screw you." The other huffed.

Wait? Was the girl hurt? Did she even fall? What was going on?

"Uh, is everything ok in there?" I asked hesitantly through the door.

"Um, yeah, sure! Everythings fine!" A voice shouted back, scurrying around the doorway and up the stairs.

Okay…..?

After a brief moment of silence, the door knob turned and revealed the most _gorgeous _woman I had ever seen. Imprint or not.

Ok, breathe. Give her the flower. And then speak.

Wait? Is that Angela? It is! That's. Angela. _Freaking. _Webber? Haha, no way. I don't believe it. She looks amazing! Not that she didn't before though…..

"Hey, uh, I got this for you. I know flowers are cliché, but I wanted to do it anyway." I smiled nervously.

"Thank you. I love it." She replied.

"Oh and uh, I have this for you too." I pulled out the hand I had hidden behind my back and revealed a motorbike helmet. Since the Rabbit died, I've never bothered with fixing up cars again. Motorbikes are more fun, and they bring people together. Whether they were meant to be….or not. I inwardly sighed. The pain still hits.

"What are we waiting for then?" Angela smiled, trying to come off as flirty. She is so cute when she does that. Hmm, maybe I'll try to flirt back…..? Just for fun. ;)

"My question indeed."

I held Angela's hand as we walked over to my custom (and self) made motorcycle parked on the curb. The snow was ice cold, but neither of us seemed to be phased by it as we trudged through the thick layer covering the drive way. Her hand was so warm, warmer than the typical humans, but not as hot as ours. Hmm? Maybe she's just like that.

I couldn't help but feel her slightly stiffen for a brief second, but she let it go almost as quickly as it came. I'd have to ponder on why that was later on…

Aah my bike. My pride and joy. Well, not now that Angela is here (imprints out-weigh _everything_). But none the less, the bike is special to me.

"Do you want help to hop on?" I asked politely.

"No, I think I've got it." She smiled confidently.

"Ok then." I chuckled cockily, making her punch my arm. Ouch! That….hurt?

"Shut up Mr I-think-girls-are-whimps-and-am-stereotypical. I am completely capable of looking after myself." She snapped back playfully.

"You ready to go to a bonfire? Most people don't like those." I replied, just as playful.

"Bring it." She smiled arrogantly. Oooo I think I'm gonna like this girl.

I started the engine as she straddled the back of the bike, her only _just_ managing to fit on due to my size. Once she comfortably wrapped her arms around my chest, we were off.

The loud roar of the motorcycle slicing through the dead silence of the snow-white town. The wind rushing past us like it was set in slow motion. The feeling of being whole as the one I love was wrapped around me. I love everything about this experience.

The ride was ending all too quickly as we came to the back streets on which the pack and I reside. How about I take a detour? Buy some time? Nah, the guys would get suspicious. When they want to know something, they will do what ever it takes to find it out. Poor Collin, trying to see if the Volturi could be friendly to a wolf-shapeshifting human by going to Italy and finding out (_Not_, a good thing to do, kids. Not. At. All.)…

I pulled into the snow-swept driveway of Sam's house, sliding Angela then me off the bike.

"This is Sam, my brother's house. We all hang around here a lot, it's kinda the go-to house. Sam's wife Emily cooks the _best_ food." I laughed as I led her down the stepping-stone pathway to the front door. I needn't tell her of what happened to Emily's face, since it had healed already. Sam and that vamp doctor Carlisle put some of our wolf blood in her and it healed her up. Plus she is doesn't age now like us, but only as long as Sam is alive and she can't phase into wolf. Sam was the one to give the blood, and strangely enough, every injury Sam gets, Emily magically gets the think it's a little weird, but have gotten used to it over the years.

"Oh really? I'm starving!" Angela replied excitedly.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" I called out into the house, alerting the others to be on their _best behaviour_. (I had a chat with everyone before I left, you know, just in case).

"Yo Jakey! It's about time. We wanna eat already!" Paul bellowed through the house.

"Lets go." I whispered to Angela, giving her an encouraging smile and lightly tugging her to the kitchen.

"Ah, so this is the lovely Angela I've heard so much about." Emily laughed, putting down a plate of hamburgers to give Angela a hug, "Jake hasn't shut up all afternoon."

"Well, that is quite flattering." Ange chuckled awkwardly, blushing a little.

"Come on. Meet the rest of the bunch." Emily insisted, picking up the plate again.

Emily lead Angela through the back door next to the kitchen to the backyard. 2 large tables had been set up with 10 chairs each to seat everybody and their imprints.

"Angela, meet the guys. We have Jared, Quil, Brady, Aron, and Collin at this table with their partners Kim, Claire, Laura, Sofia, and Jesse." Emily pointed to everyone one by one, each person giving a polite smile and wave back. "Now at this table, we have Seth and his wife Ashley, Leah and her husband Keegan, me and my husband Sam, and Paul and his wife Rachel." She smiled.

"Wow, um, that's a lot of names to take in." Angela laughed.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Emily shrugged.

"Em, can we eat now? Pleaaaaaaaaaase." Quil whined.

"Since everyone is here, there's nothing stopping you." Emily granted. In a split second, everyone had left their seats and made way to the food table on the left of us.

"Just so you know, we eat a lot. So don't get freaked out about it." I smiled at Angela, winking.

"Oh don't worry, very little freaks me out. I've seen weirder, _trust me_." She laughed.

What does she mean by weirder? This girl seems to have a few hidden things about her. Like how she hasn't said anything about me not aging since high school. Or the fact that _she_ hasn't either!

What is she hiding?

No matter, I'm going to find out.

**Ok just so you know, the made up pairings are:**

**Brady-Laura**

**Aron-Sofia **

**Collin-Jesse**

_**(Aron 'went wolf' around 6 months after Nessie was born because of rogue vampires :D)**_

**Writing the next chapter as we speak,**

**Shady xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't shoot, please, I beg of you, I'm innocent! Haha, I'm soooo sorry for not updating for over a month! I have had too much to do in my life OUTSIDE fanfic, and its harder to fit any writing time in :/ Any ways I fixed up all the stupid mistakes of the last chapter, which was all the writing being bold and unwanted phrases were underlined, and I'm updating with the next one :) By the way, I'm just gonna ask here, but does anyone want to volenteer to Beta me? It wouldn't be a hard job, haha, considering the length of time between my updates, but like…yeah. Just let me know :D Haha,**

**Shady xo**

~*~JACOB POV~*~

The night was going _really_ well! I was surpirsed with the amount ease it took for Angela to fit in. Dinner was delicious, no surprise there thanks to Emily, and Angela got along really great with all the girls. But now, the moment had come.

Bonfire time.

We all sat on the thick logs that surrounded the huge flaming bulb in the middle of the backyard as the last rays of sun disppeared. Sam and Paul had done the honors and lit it around 5 minutes ago, so its blazing peek was still to come. My father, Billy, and Old Quil were going to tell the legends tonight, as tonight was the night a new imprint joined us. Now days they were very old and fragile, but never missed a bonfire.

"Is everybody ready to begin?" Old Quil spoke up. Everyone nodded, some showing excited smiles as well.

"Ok then, here we go."

I looked at Angela beside me, noticing she was staring off into somewhere.

"Ange? You ok?"

~*~ANGELA POV~*~

_I'm going to tell him. Yes, I am. When he tells me he's imprinted, I'll spit it all out. Wait, no. I shouldn't. It's not right for me to expose who I am, I'm not supposed to. But _he_ will too, its like one secret for another. Ok, that sounds bad…but what do I do? _

_Yes. I'll tell him. _

_Wait, no. I can't._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes. _

_No._

_Ye-_

"Ange?" My inner rant was inerupted by an excited Jake, "You ok?" He asked.

"U-uh, well, yeah. Fine." I smiled, caught off guard by his curiosity. He knew I was lying, but brushed it off.

"Ok, well the legends are going to start now. I hope you pay attention." I immediately noted the hidden meaning of his words.

"Of coarse." I smiled again, leaning myself against Jacobs hot shoulder and looking towards Old Quil, as they called him.

To be honest, I didn't hear a word he'd said. I just sat there, deliberating on what I would do. Occasionally I looked into peoples thoughts, catching on to where the stories were up to, but really didn't listen. I actually already knew them all.

When Old Quil and Billy had proudly finished, everyone gave a small clap. Paul was the first to go, as he stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand whilst leading her into the house. Seth followed suit, only he took Ashley to their car and went home. Soon everyone had filed away. Jake and I sat alone on the huge wooden logs around the fading campfire.

"Come take a walk with me." Jake nodded, taking my hand. I abliged, knowing all too well what we were going to do. As Jake opened the tiny gate at the back of the house leading into the woods, I began to get nervous. I still had no clue on what to do.

Every step we took through the uneven floors of the Alaskan forest, the moonlight shimmered down in a beautiful aray. Tonight the sky was very clear of clouds, making our surroundings quite clear (not that I needed them to be). Before long, the house was no where to be seen, and Jake and I were completely alone. He began to slow down, and I knew he was preparing to tell me what we came out here for.

Once we came to a full stop, Jacob turned to me and spoke, "Have you, uh, enjoyed…tonight?" He questioned nervously. So he's nervous too.

"Yeah I had a great time. You have an amazing family, and the food was great." At least I wasn't lying when I said that.

"Did you like the legends?" He asked, this time not very subtle about his re-accuring hidden meaning. To save him most of the trouble of having to lead in about the imprinting, I broke the awkward silence we were now in with a carefully chosen sentence.

"Why? Was there something I needed to know about them?"

_Ha! She has no idea how much she's going to know_. He thought amusingly.

"Well, yes actually." He paused, "Everything."

We were both silent. He told me. He _actually_ told me! Oh…shit! Now what am I supposed to do? Should I tell him too, or just play along for now? Uuugh, this is so hard!

"Angela, those legends are true. Everything about them is completely real. As real as the sun in the sky, or the hair on your head. Real." Jacob braced himself for my reaction, his heartrate exceedingly faster than a healthy tempo. I just stood there. Speechless. _Should I?_

_Yes. _

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

I took a deep breath, "Jake, I already know."

Thats it. The cats out of the bag. Well at least halfway, because I've said too much not to tell him now.

"Y-Y-You what?" His voice was 4 octaves higher, squeaking at the word what. The surprise and horror in his eyes were evident, and bore into my soul.

_She-? But-? How-? What-? When-? If-? _He thought franticaly.

" Jacob, I'm not exactly what you would call hu-"

*CRASH!*

Mid-sentence, a gigantic boulder flew right past me, thrashing Jake against a hoard of trees. Each one he hit, fell down harshly and knocked other trees down along with them.

I spun around as soon as my mind regained control of itself, seeking out the source of this attack. Heading towards me at inhuman speeds were 6 people, 4 men and 2 women. My instincts immediately took over, excited that I actually got to use my powers for another reason other than random pish-posh. I raised my hands above my head, twisting and waving them about in a sincronised fashion. Above me, branches and leaves swayed furiously, obeying my every control. I flicked my hand in the direction of the attackers, sending the branches powerfully at them. I'd hit 2, but the others were now closing in. _Damn, these guys are strong!_

I raised my hands again, this time at around torso level, and spun them around me. As I span and span, each motion blew strong, yet precise gusts of wind. They flew visibly at the remaining attackers, knocking down another three. This was good, there was only one left.

As I prepared for my final attack, a huge russet wolf bouned past me and latched its jaws aroung the last attacker. It clamped them shut so tight, the man screamed in pain and begged for release. I walked over to them, observing the trapped stranger. He looked around 25, maybe older, and had dirty brown hair that was shaggy. Wait a second? Does he have a blue eye, and a…a…a…red eye? No, he can't. That's just not possible. Is it?

Have I just found nother elemance?

~*~JACOB POV~*~

Stupid ass sucker hit me with a rock! A ROCK! Oh they were going to get it.

I dug my way out of the massive pile of shattered rock and trees that fell on top of me. _Wow, they did quite a bit of damage. _I thought as I saw the on-slaught of fallen trees around me. I stripped and phased, quickly enough so that no unnecessary 'viewings' were avoided as much as possible. I raced to where I could hear a lot of comotion going on, ready to strike and kill.

But I stopped. Unable to move.

There, stood Angela, doing god knows what, and making branches hit some half a dozen people trying to attack her. She hit 2, but the other four kept going. In another weird way, she shot spouts of wind at them, knocking another 3 down. Wait…what is going on? Oh no. That last one is going to get her, he's closing in too fast!

_Not on my watch._

I sprinted through the trees, pouncing on the strange attacker. I locked my jaws around him, making sure he could not get free. His skin was so soft? Obviously he was no vampire, nor half vampire either, so what was he? He can run at extreme speeds, and throw boulders, but has penetratable skin and no vampire smell._ I think I need to phone a friend on this one. _And he has…different coloured eyes?

What is going on!

Suddenly I felt my mind expand, making space for another. Someone had phased.

_Yo, you ok Jakey? _Seth asked.

_Howl for the pack. Something weird is going on here, and I'll need back up. Go to the forest outback of Sam's and get Angela out of here. She'd be too defenseless if anything were to happen, and I couldn't live with myself if something did. _I replied sternly.

You got it boss. Seth complied, running towards Sam's house.

I looked to my right, seeing Angela staring intensly at the man in my mouth. She looked shocked and scared, but over-joyed at the same time. Was that possible?

"What are you?" She demanded unexpectedly, "Tell me. Do you know what you are?"

The man struggled in a hoarse breath, trying to talk. I loosened my grip by a milimetre, obviously helping him a little. He lifted his head, replying with "E-Elemance."

What the hell is an elemance?

And why does Angela look like a kid on Christmas morning?


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Nightshade6335, they're the awesome person who convinced me to write more of this story again. And yes, they just happen to have my actual name in their PenNAme, it has nothing to do with my view of their awesomeness! (insert winky face here).**

* * *

ANGELA POV

Elemance. Ele-freaking-mance! I couldn't believe it. I had found one, after all these years of loneliness and desperation. _And on the same day as imprint, eesh, what a life I have._

Wait… Jacob! I had completely forgotten about him! Oh crap. Here comes the awkward conversations, looks of confusion and heart break for lying to him. But technically I didn't lie, didn't I? I just didn't quite, um, tell him…_everything_. Ugh. Yeah, that's lying isn't it? I don't know, I need a best friend's opinion-

"Are you going to kill me or what!" spluttered the man in Jacob's mouth, pulling me from my stupor. Why on earth would I want to kill my own kind! How could he even assume that?

"No, god no. Jacob let him go, please, I need him." I pleaded, making them both look at me like I had grown another head. Jacob set him down with a thump, disregarding the fact it may have hurt the man to be dropped after such an ordeal. Jake didn't take his eyes from me though, his defences were definitely up. He was waiting for the pack, that much was clear. The man nursed his torso as he straightened himself up on the floor, but he too didn't take his eyes off of me nor Jake.

"What is your name?" I asked suddenly, breaking our silence. He gave me a weary look before diverting back to Jake, thinking that he was going to be attacked again if he spoke. "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you." I sensed the huff of disagreement Jacob made in response to my statement and I just rolled my eyes. _Shape shifters_.

"Kyle. Kyle Potts."

"Nice to meet you Kyle, I'm Angela Webber." I offered my hand to him as a polite gesture, but he simply looked at it and continued nursing his chest_. Well, that wasn't awkward at all_. I withdrew my hand and contemplated what to do next, I'd never even imagined one day I'd really be here face to face with another Elemance. I honestly thought I was the only one left, meaning my title as Angel of the Silent would be practically useless. Never the less, here we were. And I was the one who seemed to be calling the shots.

A howl sounded from the distance and Jake looked towards the direction of which the six people originally came from. Slowly the other five people who were with Kyle in the attack walked into the view of Jake and I, followed by some very intimidating looking escorts. The pack appeared to have circled around and herded them in, probably by Jake's orders through the pack mind. Paul snarled as his 'captive' slowed with his walking, making the man jump with fear and he hurried a little faster. The others looked just as defeated and afraid as each other; covered in dirt, snow, and some nasty bruising/grazes. I sucked in a sharp breath as their faces came into clear view. Each had different coloured eyes, meaning all must have been Elemances.

I felt… Powerful.

JACOB POV

"_This piece of shit better hurry his ass up or I'm gonna-"_

"_Paul! No touching them. Not until we know what's going on here" _I barked at Paul, who snickered and threateningly growled at the stumbling stranger he was leading towards Angela and I. I had no freaking clue what was going on here but something told me to trust Angela- at least for now. She was… I don't know. Radiant, glowing, or even pulsating weren't the words. Something about her had shifted that's for sure, and she seemed, well, powerful?

_"Powerful is hot. Just sayin'." _commented Brady, who was flanking Leah as she too lead one of the strangers in. The boys laughed, but I gave Brady a death stare. That was _my_ imprint he was talking about. _"I get it I get it, I'll shut up now!" _he cowered.

"_Yo alpha dog, waddup in 'ere?"_

"_Shut up, Aron. Or speak English, none of that _'new age' _crap." _Seth cut in, sighing with frustration.

"_Amen to that.." _Leah whispered to herself out of habit, but put her guard back up dedicated to the woman whom she was guiding.

"_All of you grow up a little for god's sake. We have a serious issue here. I think." _I added. _"Make a perimeter so no one gets in nor out,, Seth you're in charge of coordinating that. Leave Leah, Collin, and Sam here with me to keep these things company. If any of them try to make a run for it, chase and apprehend - do not kill. They're fast, leech fast, but are like nothing I've ever seen before. Keep your guards up, we need to be ready for anything."_

Everyone nodded in agreement, dispersing and organising themselves to their duties. By now there was all six members who originally attacked in a small huddle standing/crouching while us wolves and Angela surrounded them. Angela still hadn't said a word since asking the man his name and offering her hand, yet she looked on the verge of saying something. My god, she must be having a panic attack. She'd never seen the pack before, it must be so overwhelming with the attack and everything and then me telling her about the legends and then the whole weird thing she did with her hands and then the weird guy with the eyes name Kyle and-

"Jake."

My whole body tingled right to the bone to hear Angela say my name. Wait… She knows it's me?

"I appreciate the perimeter, but lower your guards. They're not going to harm you, or the pack. They're here for me." Angela turned her gaze from mine and looked towards the group of six before her. Her whole demeanour had changed in an instant, she was now stern and authoritive. Wise, even. All-knowing maybe? "Kyle, with the blue and red combination. You control air, am I correct?

"Y-Yes."

"And you, with the emerald and blue combination. You bear the power of fire." She directed at the woman on the furthest left of the group.

"That is correct."

"Oh and you sir, with the golden bronze and blue combination, hold the power of fire as well?"

"Yes I do." said the man beside her.

The pack were all tuned in to each others mind by this point, watching this scene unfold before us. _How the hell is Angela guessing all these things? And how could they actually be true? Why is she so calm? And… Happy-looking?_

"You in the middle with the smoky haze and brown combination, as well as you on the end with the black and green combination, both control earth." It wasn't a question, but the man and woman that Angela was addressing looked at each other and nodded back to her. "This leaves you, my friend. With your titanium white and hazel combination, you control water."

"That I do, but may I ask, why the verbal examinations? We all know who you are, we've been searching for you for over a century now. Many of us have been lost. Us six are the last who still believe you exist after all these years. We need you. Our kind needs you."

Angela hung her head slightly, taken aback by the statement. She bit her lip as she looked up again as if she were biting back a ray of sunshine-filled joy that was about to burst. All seriousness seemed to be gone out the window now, she honestly looked like she was going burst.

"I just…" she started with a fast-growing radiant (and questionably unnecessary) grin on her face, but before we could blink she hurled herself on to the guy who just spoke and engulfed him in a hug. "I'm just SO glad I found you guys!" she squealed. Angela released the shocked man and proceeded to hug each other six, thanking them and squealing over and over again.

"_What. The fuck. Is going on." _Paul gaped, skidding to a halt as he watched it happening through the pack mind. Everyone's jaws just about hit the floor, never in a million years did we expect that.

"Don't worry guys!" Angela called to the pack, still smiling might I add, "They're cool!"

It was like a scene out of a chick flick movie. The teenage girl going all giddy and happy over finding her dress for the prom, that was Angela right now. She was slowly calming down, but the others, the six who had the funky eyes, looked just as gob-smacked as we did. And they were the ones copping the questions and hugs, so none of them had any idea how to react either.

"_Sam, keep the pack steady. I'm going to phase so I can communicate. If anything happens, protect Angela."_ Sam nodded at me in response as I turned to where I had left my clothes, but a small soft hand rushed into my fur and stopped me in my tracks. Angela had quickly jumped to my side to stop me from walking away and phasing, staring me into the eyes.

"Don't bother Jacob, I can see your thoughts." Angela smiled at me, patting my shoulder softly.

_W-What?_

Angela took a deep breath as she appeared to be centering herself, "I was going to tell you this tonight, before all this commotion happened. I've never told anyone before, so please, bare with me here." Her hand fell lazily from my side and Angela took a step back. I turned my whole body back to face her and watch whatever she was doing, and the pack all stiffened as if to expect something bad. Even the six silenced and stilled, waiting for what she did next. Angela raised one hand to her face to hold open her eyelids of her left eye, whilst using the a finger on the other to touch the iris. _What was she doing? _Her hair had fallen in the way now creating a veil between her face and mine, so I could no longer see it. As her hand moved away from her eye I saw a small brown contact on the tip of her index finger, making me start hyperventilating.

_No… She can't possibly… _

Her eyes were closed as she faced back up to me, only adding to my dread. But in an instant, my whole world flipped upside down. There, bright as day once she opened her eyes, was a frightfully pink and purple eye.

Is it possible to imprint twice on the same person in the same day?

* * *

**Taa-daaaah! Thank to a little kick up the bum from a friend whom I decided to show this to, I finally spluttered out another chapter (no matter how short). Yes, I did officially post this story as incomplete and never-to-be-completed but the inspiration stick doesn't like to be forced to whack writers on the head sometimes. As you can tell, the inspiration stick and I don't get along very well.**

**Reviews? Opinions? IDEAS? More than happy to absorb the awesomeness that is other writers/readers!**

**Much love,**

**Shady x**


	6. Chapter 6

Angel of the Silent, Chapter 6

JACOB POV

My heart skipped. No, it jumped. Shit, it freaking leaped from inside my chest and lunged itself at Angela. It was like when I imprinted on her in the shopping centre, but only ten times better. How is that possible? You can only imprint once?

"Jake, please, this flood of emotion isn't helping the pack. Either cut it out or phase, all of us can barely remain standing." Sam pleaded, hanging his head low as his knees shook beneath him. He was right though, the entire pack were feeling what I was feeling at that very moment and they all struggled to stay standing. I hadn't even realised I was already on my knees until Collin hesitated and fell to his front right. Without taking my eyes from Angela's painfully beautiful ones, I raised myself to all four feet once again and slowly backed up towards my clothes. They were strewn about beside a fallen tree from the attack, not too far from where we stood, so it was easy to crouch, phase, and slide on the pants while still holding my gaze. Angela stood as still as a statue, her mouth slightly open as a sign of nervousness. Her eyes followed my every move.

"Jacob, I… Please don't be afraid of me" She whispered, her eyes beginning to water. My body moved like a robot, completely detached from my brain as I strode towards her. I stopped a small length away, not sure if I was able to move any closer without having an emotional breakdown. My gaze bore into hers, and I could only imagine how much she must have been feeling the raw emotion emanating from me. "I am what my kind calls an Angel of the Silent." she began, "The Silent refers to those of my kind, as we do not make ourselves known in the universe and we live as all humans live. We blend, without anyone knowing any better. Silent. We are called Elemances, and are gifted with an affinity for one of the four elements; fire, water, earth, and air." Her voice shook as she paused, the space around us was silent. Even the animals had stopped, as if listening intently and waiting for her to continue her story. She cleared her throat before proceeding, "The Angel refers to my abilities. I am their healer; their protector; leader if the circumstance requires. And I can control all four elements stronger than any other.

"My whole life I've felt so… Alone. Before tonight I had never come across another Elemance, leaving me with so many _questions_ a-a-and _doubts_. Then I saw you in the shopping centre and something inside me shifted. Partly from you imprinting, partly because I new my whole life was going to change. And it did." she shrugged passively as she looked towards the ground. "I just… I need you to know this. I don't expect you to understand, this is all just so _stupid_. I feel like an idiot-"

"Don't." I breathed. She looked up at me with glazed eyes, one deep and brown and the other the most unusual purple I had ever seen.

"You're… O-Okay? With it?"

"What kind of man would I be if I weren't?" I smiled as I stepped up to her and pulled her in for the most desperate hug I had ever given in my life. She was officially crying now, but I honestly didn't care or know whether they were tears of joy or tears of sadness. I just wanted her in my arms. Around us everyone stood watching; some smiling at the cheesiness of the moment, others completely baffled as to what was going on still. Despite this, I didn't want to leave that moment. It was... Horribly perfect.

* * *

It turns out that the six Ele-something-ish people were actually really nice. When Sam had finally brought Angela and I back to reality he ordered Leah and Collin to bring in half of the pack and get them to phase. With Seth, Brady, and Aron still patrolling the perimeter everyone else gathered and discussed the events that had just occurred. Once Sam and I had declared the six to be safe and were no threat to us, we lead them all back to Emily's house. Emily was as worried as ever, but still attempted to tend to the bruises and scratches of the six. They all refused, insisting they were fine. Showers were offered, and gladly taken, before once again everyone gathered together for more discussion. We sat around the re-lit ashes of the bonfire on the great big logs accompanied by both Old Quil and my dad. The wives flurried in the kitchen preparing food for the wolves and guests alike, knowing their obligations to not interfere with pack business.

Angela delved deeper into what exactly it was she could do and who her kind were. She told us all about the man in her dream and what he had said, about what the capabilities of any in her kind were, how she had been living over the past years, all that kind of stuff. Even the six shared things about their past. Some defined their abilities and their limits as such, others simply told us how they came to be where they were today.

The eldest of the group was the water guy, he was close to three and a half centuries old and was originally from Spain. Florent, he said his name was. Then came Moira, the fire woman, who was born a mere generation after Florent in the outskirts of Ireland. Patricia, the earth chick, said she was born in 1842, and she made alliance with Moira shortly after 1877 when Moira was travelling through her hometown in France. Kyle the air guy and Shaun the fire guy both grew up in an orphanage together in Bloemfontein, South Africa, throughout the turning of the 20th century. They were both white, and so did not face the worst of the apartheid back then, but had their differences and parted ways a few years after they matured into their abilities. Which left the youngest of the group, Dennis the earth guy; who was born in Australia, the same day in fact the Japanese first attacked Darwin in World War 2. The group slowly found one another over their times mainly through travelling about. Though not the youngest, Kyle was the most recent to be added to the group and was the most volatile. Who knew that air could put so much anger in one person?

Angela held my hand the whole time, listening so intently to each and every word said by everyone else. She looked so… Enthralled. And so was I, this was so much to take in. She and these others were Elemances, they could control the elements, they had super senses and a wicked powerful eye, Moira could even _breathe fire_. What was next? Surely nothing could get weirder…

"Not weirder, no. But more serious, yes." Florent commented, abruptly cutting off Shaun whilst he spoke about how he had found Kyle again. Everyone went quiet, having no idea where the wise man's statement came from.

"Excuse me?" I replied, his gaze didn't falter away from me and became extremely unnerving. Leah tensed, feeling like her alpha was being challenged.

"Your thoughts, we can all read them. They appear as words and images above your head and the _eye_ can see them" he stated, shifting his position less directly towards me. "I highly doubt our situation could become much 'weirder' despite your opinions, but as I previously stated this will definitely require great discretion, cooperation; and if we deem fit - some assistance." The six sat silently, their knowledge of what Florent had just said was obvious. The pack, Angela and I on the other hand had no-freaking-idea. A long question-filled silence followed before Brady stuck his foot in it.

"So like, you can read our minds?"

"Yes." replied Moira calmly.

"Can you read it right now?"

"Brady, I don't think anyone wants to know what goes on in that head of yours, shove a sock in it, 'kay?" Leah commented sharply before Moira could respond.

"Just because you joined he pack before me, doesn't mean you can push me around!" Brady called, sourness dripping from his tone.

"I'm third from the top, _pup_. Shove a really big sock in it and calm the fuck down."

"You think you're better than me!? Prove it, you bitch!" Brady jumped from his seat and tore off his shirt, ready to phase at the drop of a hat. Leah stood too at the threat of challenge, her cold hard stare not breaking from his.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed, so everyone froze. "This is _not_ the time! Brady go on patrol, relieve Aron and send him back here immediately. Don't report back until sunrise."

"Graveyard shift, ouch bro." Quil snickered jokingly, but the cocky smile faded as soon as I looked his way to give the _'You too, smartass' _look. Quil sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be taking any of their shit tonight. He slumped his shoulders as he stood up and began to make his leave. "I know the drill. Not a peep till sunrise. I'll send Embry back as well. Come on Brad, lets hit the nightshift before the moon gives us a punishment too." The walk of shame was watched by everybody as they disappeared into the woods, no one liked the graveyard shift - especially when they were forced to start it at around 10pm. Serves them right for stepping out of line.

"Your pack dynamics are quite fascinating, I must say. We've never come across such a lively bunch of shape-shifters." Patricia smiled, but she too cowered and felt intimidated when I turned my enraged glare her way.

"Leah"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Sit."

She sat, and not another word come out of her mouth. Angela looked horrified, dumbfounded by the intense and sudden atmospheric change. I reclaimed my seat beside her and clasped her hand into mine reassuringly. "Florent, please continue."

Florent nodded understandingly, "An old threat of ours has gained strength over the last few centuries. Elemances are born when the balance of good and evil is unstable, much like your kind experience the transformation when your enemies are nearby or the land needs protecting. My point is that more and more Elemances are being born much more than usual, which is a bad sign. Our enemy grows stronger, gathers it's allies and beats down it's foes, but still remains in a shadowed view of the humans. I fear it won't keep in the dark for much longer, and I ask for the help of both _our_ Angel and your kind." He gave Angela a glance, and she barely returned the look blank-faced. "I don't expect you to agree to this straight away, Jacob, but I'd appreciate if you thought it through. Angela, I'm afraid I can't say the same for you. You are our natural born leader, your place is with _us _by our sides; healing, protecting." There was a long pause, "We won't leave this place without you."

"You can't have her."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, life doesn't like letting writing take a front seat on the priorities list…**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Who said that? You tell me!**

**What is this threat that has the Elemances so desperate to try recruiting shape-shifters?**

**Read&Review fellow fanfictioneers, I love to here what you think :)**

**-Shady x**


End file.
